Beca's Turning the Big 3-0
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca's having a mini-meltdown with turning 30 and realizing she's bi. She is still trying to figure things out and is not all the way out of the closet. She needs her best friend to help her through this; oh, and she's in love with her, too. How will she manage everything happening at once? Rated M for language.


**BECA'S TURNING THE BIG 3-0**

_**A/N: **__Happy Birthday to Lasleonas007, who asked for a Beca getting older AU and how she navigates her way through turning 30 and realizing she's bisexual. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"Why?" Beca asked Theo.

"Because it's your birthday," Theo replied.

"I've had three other birthdays since I started working here," Beca said.

"But this one is a big one," Theo said. "You're turning thi-"

"Shut up!" Beca yelled as she jumped up to cover Theo's mouth. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Theo pulled Beca's hand away from his mouth and laughed. "You're actually afraid of turning thi-" Theo stopped at Beca's glare. "That age? I can't believe badass Beca Mitchell is afraid of her birthday."

"Shut up," Beca said as she flopped back down in her chair. "It's not the age per se. It's more like I thought I'd be further in my career by now."

"Four Grammys, two American Music Awards, and three People's Choice Awards say otherwise," Theo said. "You've done more in three years than some have done their whole careers. You should be proud of that. Besides, Kahled wants it to happen."

"I get it," Beca said. "Can I invite whoever I want?"

"The Bellas have already received their invitations," Theo said with a smile. "The only ones we haven't heard from are-" Theo pulls out a list and looks it over. "Cynthia Rose and Chloe."

Beca's heart sinks. Chloe hasn't been responding to her texts or emails lately, and she has no idea why. Ever since Chloe stayed behind after the USO Tour to get to know that soldier boy better, she and Beca had slowly drifted apart.

"CR is in the Air Force," Beca said. "We don't know where she is stationed. She may not have even seen the invitation."

"What about Chloe?" Theo asked. "Any way you can reach out to her?"

"I, um," Beca stammered. "We haven't really been in touch for a while."

"Oh," Theo said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Beca said, giving Theo a half-hearted smile. "It is what it is. At least the other girls will be here to celebrate with me."

"That's the spirit," Theo said. "I have another meeting, so we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Beca said.

Theo left, and Beca sat at her desk, holding her phone, and debating whether she should try and reach Chloe. She threw her phone on the desk and leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

Beca was sitting home later that night when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Stacie.

"Hey, Stace," Beca said as she answered the call. "What's up?"

"Hey, Superstar," Stacie said, smiling. "Brey and I were wondering if you had a spare room for us when we come out to LA for your birthday."

"I sure do," Beca said. "You're the first ones to ask, so you definitely get a room here."

"Great!" Stacie said. "We can't wait to see you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you, too," Beca said.

"Um, Brey told me that Chloe wants to come but doesn't think you want her there," Stacie blurted out.

"What?" Beca yelled, sitting up straight. "Why the hell would she think that?"

"Brey said you guys haven't been in touch lately," Stacie said.

"That's because she stopped responding to my texts or answering my calls," Beca said, frustration in her voice. "I can't tell you how many times I've reached out, and she just ignored me. So, don't put this on me."

"I'm not," Stacie said quickly. "Brey said Chloe asks about you all the time, and when Brey asks her why she doesn't ask you herself, Chloe says you aren't talking to her."

"That bitch," Beca said. "And, of course, Aubrey would take that to mean I quit trying when the reality is Chloe stopped responding. Unbelievable."

"Maybe you should talk to her," Stacie said.

"What part of she's not answering my calls or texts did you not get?" Beca asked.

"She's here," Stacie said.

"What?" Beca asked. "What do you mean she's there?"

"She showed up yesterday," Stacie said. "With Chicago."

"No, no," Beca said. "I don't want to talk to her."

"Well, then things are about to get awkward," Chloe's voice said through the phone line.

"Yeah, it is," Beca said with a heavy sigh.

The two remained silent for a few minutes — the quiet broken by Stacie's voice in the background, saying something to Chloe.

"That's not true," Beca heard Chloe say. "She just stopped calling or texting, so I stopped. I figured she didn't want to be friends anymore."

"I'm still here," Beca said through the phone. "And I call bullshit. You stopped calling me and answering my texts. I tried for months to get you to talk to me."

"No, you didn't," Chloe said, getting angry.

"Yes, I did!" Beca was yelling now. "I'm going through something, and I needed my best friend, and you weren't there for me."

"I haven't gotten a single text or phone call from you in months," Chloe yelled back. "I promised I'd always be there for you, Beca. I didn't go back on my word. You stopped all communications, not me!"

"Would you like me to send you screenshots where I texted you?" Beca asked. "Or a copy of my call log? Because I will."

Chloe was confused. She knew Beca wouldn't lie about this, especially since Beca could easily prove everything she said.

"But, I, I don't understand," Chloe said, tears springing to her eyes. "Why wouldn't I have gotten them?"

"I don't know," Beca said, losing some of her fire upon hearing Chloe close to crying.

Beca heard some muffled talk in the background, and then Stacie was on the phone.

"Beca, Chloe is going to have to call you back," Stacie said. "She wants to check something on her phone."

"Um, okay," Beca said. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Stacie said and ended the call.

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

"Check to see if Beca's number is blocked," Aubrey suggested.

Chloe handed Stacie's phone back to her and pulled out her phone. That's when Stacie told Beca Chloe would call her back.

"I wouldn't block Beca," Chloe said as she went through her phone. "Oh, my God! Her number is blocked. I swear I didn't block her."

Chloe was shaking her head, looking at Stacie and Aubrey.

"I did," Chicago said.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I was tired of hearing about her," Chicago said, standing with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said, her voice rising in anger. "She's my best friend, of course, I was going to talk about her."

"I get that," Chicago said. "But it was nonstop. Beca this, Beca that. I'm so proud of Beca. God, if I had to hear her name one more time, I was going to lose it, so I blocked her number."

"You had no right to do that," Chloe said, seething.

"I'm your boyfriend," Chicago bellowed. "I have every right."

"Whoa, let's calm down," Aubrey said, stepping between the two to keep it from getting physical. "Chicago, maybe you should explain yourself."

Chicago let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine. Chloe is my girlfriend, but the way she talked about Beca, it was like they were girlfriends, and I was just...there."

"You were jealous of Beca," Stacie said, looking at Chicago.

"Maybe I was," Chicago said defensively. "We had been drifting apart lately, and I thought." Chicago choked back a sob and continued, his voice soft, "I thought if Beca were out of the way, we'd go back to the way we used to be." He looked at Chloe and said, "I love you, Chloe."

Chicago reached for Chloe, and Chloe stepped out of reach.

"No," Chloe said as a tear fell from her eye. "I can't. I trusted you, and you broke that trust; it's not the first time. I can't. I don't." Chloe wiped at the tears that had started falling faster. "I think you should go."

"Chloe," Chicago said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"No, Chicago," Chloe said. "We've been having troubles for too long. This was the endpoint for me. I can't be with someone I don't trust or love anymore. I'm sorry."

"Okay," Chicago said, holding back his tears. "I'll get my stuff and go."

Chloe stood looking down at the ground as Chicago made his way out of the room. He stopped and looked back at Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

Chloe just nodded, and Chicago got his things. Stacie and Aubrey stood by in case Chloe needed them. The silence was only broken when Chicago made his way to the front door and looked sadly back at Chloe. He opened the door and left, silently closing the door behind him.

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

Beca was pacing around her living room, chewing on her thumbnail. It had been an hour since she had spoken to Chloe, and she hadn't called back yet.

Beca jumped and let out a loud "Ahhh!" when the phone she was holding rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Becs," Chloe's voice came through the phone. "I owe you a huge apology. I never received your texts of calls because-" Chloe sighed and continued. "Because Chicago blocked your number on my phone."

"What?" Beca asked. "Why would he do that?"

"He was jealous," Chloe said. "I guess I, um, I talked about you too much for his liking."

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "I thought you had given up on me because you were happy, and I didn't fit into your life anymore."

"Beca," Chloe said sadly. "I would never give up on you. I love, um, I love what you've become, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Beca said. "So, are you and Chicago coming to my birthday bash?"

"No," Chloe said. Hearing Beca let out a quiet "Oh," Chloe quickly added. "I mean, it won't be Chicago and me. It will be just me. I sent Chicago home."

"Oh, I see, giving each other some time apart to think about things," Beca said, her voice sad, but it was obvious she was trying to sound upbeat.

"I broke up with him," Chloe said.

"Oh," Beca said again. "Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Chloe said, her voice light. "It's been leading up to that for a while."

"I wished I had known," Beca said. "I would have been there for you."

"I know you would," Chloe said.

Beca could hear the smile in Chloe's voice, causing her to smile as well.

"So, I was wondering if you'd be okay with me coming to LA sooner?" Chloe asked. "I can change my ticket for Spain to LA, and maybe I can be your roommate while I look for a job."

"Seriously?" Beca asked, excitedly.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'm single now and need a job, so what better person to enter the next chapter of my life with than my best friend?"

"What does Aubrey have to say about that?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"Believe it or not, she's all for it," Chloe said. "It was her idea."

"When can you get here?"

"I'll check flights as soon as we're done talking."

"What about all your stuff?"

"I'll have Chicago ship everything it to me once I'm there," Chloe said. "There isn't much. Just my clothes and a few personal mementos."

"This is awesome," Beca said. "I really need to talk to you about something, but I want to wait and do it face to face. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," Beca said. "And I promise the first night you're here we'll order pizza and sit and talk. I promise."

"I can't wait," Chloe said. "I'll let you know once I've booked my flights."

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

It was three days later, and a bright sunny LA day when Beca opened her door to find Chloe standing there. The two friends smiled at each other and without saying a word, pulled each other into a hug. Tears fell down both their faces as they held each other.

After a few minutes, Beca pulled back and wiped her face. She grabbed one of Chloe's bags and pulled it inside; Chloe grabbed the other and followed Beca.

"Wow, Becs!" Chloe exclaimed, looking around. "This house is, is. Wow!"

"I know it's a lot for one person," Beca said with a shrug. "But I figure one day I'll be getting married and we can live here. Maybe have a kid or two."

"What?" Chloe asked, her mouth hanging open. "Beca Mitchell talking about having kids. Who are you, and what did you do with my best friend?"

"Haha," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Come on; I'll show you to your room."

After leaving Chloe to unpack, Beca went downstairs and ordered pizza. She got two beers out of the refrigerator, grabbed some napkins and plates, and took them to the living room. She placed them on the coffee table and went up to see if Chloe needed any help.

Beca knocked lightly on the door and entered when she heard Chloe say 'come in.' Chloe was standing by the window, looking out over the view.

"You need any help?" Beca asked, walking over to Chloe.

"I'm done," Chloe said. "I was just admiring the view. The way the moon is shining down over the water is breathtaking. And, I can't believe you have the beach practically at your back door. Can we go for a walk on the beach?"

"First, _we_ have the beach at _our_ back door," Beca said, causing Chloe to smile. "And, we can definitely take a walk on it, but let's save it for tomorrow. It's already dark, and I ordered our pizzas. I figure we could get started on catching up."

"And you are going to spill your guts about whatever it is I wasn't around for," Chloe said.

"Um, right," Beca said. "I'll do that."

"Let's go," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and leading back downstairs.

Beca and Chloe settled down with their beers, and Chloe looked at Beca.

"I've missed you," Chloe said.

"I missed you, too," Beca said. "A lot."

Chloe reached over and patted Beca's leg. "So, spill. What's going on with you?"

Beca took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay, so I've been, um, going through something," Beca said. "I was confused by these feelings I was having, but I don't think I'm confused anymore. I haven't told anyone about this, well, except for my mom because, you know, reasons. And Theo and Khaled."

Chloe grabbed Beca's free hand and gave her a sweet smile. "I think I know where this is going, Becs. You can tell me. I won't judge; you know that."

"I do know that," Beca said and took a big gulp of her beer. "It's just hard for me to talk about some things."

"Okay," Chloe said, scooting closer to Beca. "I'll ask questions, and you answer if you want. Okay?"

"Um, okay," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said. "Does this realization have anything to do with you being gay or bi?"

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah. I might be gay, but then I think I might be bi. I mean, I like men but I also like women. And lately, I've been thinking a lot more about women. Well, one particular woman."

"Oh," Chloe said, letting go of Beca's hand. She took a quick drink of her beer and asked, "Who, um, who have you been thinking about?"

"I don't know if I can tell you," Beca said quietly. "I've liked her for a while, but I didn't realize I had any real feelings for her until about six months ago."

"I'm kind of tired," Chloe said suddenly. "I think I'm going to go to bed, and we can pick this up tomorrow."

"We haven't had our pizza," Beca said.

"Oh, um, that's okay," Chloe said. "I'm not hungry."

Chloe stood and started to walk by Beca. Beca grabbed her wrist, and Chloe stopped to look down at Beca.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked.

"Of course I am, Becs," Chloe said. "I'm just tired. You forget I was in Atlanta earlier, and it's three hours later there. I'm just feeling the jet lag. I need a good night's sleep, and I'll be fine."

"Okay," Beca said, dropping Chloe's hand. "I'll, um, I'll see you in the morning."

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

Chloe awoke the next morning and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She let out a heavy sigh and thought about what Beca had told her the night before. She really wants to know who this woman is that seems to have capture Beca's heart.

A tear slid down Chloe's cheek as she thought about how she wanted to be that woman for Beca. Having these feelings for her best friend hasn't been easy to hide. She always thought Beca was straight, and now that she knows better, she wishes Beca would reciprocate her feelings.

Chloe sat up and wiped her eyes again. She sighed and climbed out of bed, deciding to shower and get ready for the day.

Chloe felt better after her shower and put on shorts and a tank top with a sports bra underneath. She pulled out a pair of ankle socks and put them on. She grabbed her shoes and carried them with her downstairs.

Chloe was surprised to hear noise coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. She walked in to find Beca with her head buried in the refrigerator.

"Good morning," Chloe called out as she sat at the counter, dropping her shoes at her feet.

"Shit!" Beca cried out as she hit her head on the door of the refrigerator. "Morning," she mumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry," Chloe said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Beca said.

"I wanted to apologize for ending our conversation so abruptly last night," Chloe said, fiddling with her fingers. "I really was tired. But, I also want to help you navigate through whatever feelings you."

Beca sat on a stool across from Chloe. "I want to come out to my fans and stuff. But I don't know how to do it. You know I'm not good with words most of the time, and I don't want to sound like I'm mocking other people's sexuality. All this is new to me, and I'm scared."

"Oh, Becs," Chloe said as she got up and walked over to Beca. She pulled Beca into a hug and held her for a moment. "I'll be there every step of the way. It doesn't have to be as scary as you're making it out to be."

"That's easy for you to say," Beca said. "You came out to your family when you were fifteen, and they accepted you."

"And your fans will accept you," Chloe said.

"I'm more worried about the Bellas," Beca mumbled.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "You know they'll support you. I mean, look at Aubrey and Stacie, CR and Denise, Jessica and Ashley. Practically all the Bellas are gay or bi. Let me ask you, how did your mom take it when you told her?"

"She was very supportive," Beca said with a small smile. "She said she didn't care who I loved as long as they made me happy."

"And what about your dad?"

"I, um, I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

Beca shrugged. "Somehow, I don't think he'll take it as well as my mom did."

"I bet he'll surprise you," Chloe said. "He's not the same guy who walked out on you and your mom. I can see how much you love each other, and I have a feeling he'll say the exact thing your mom said."

"See, this is why I needed you," Beca said. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I can't help that I'm awesome like that," Chloe said, grinning. "Now, what are you going to do about this woman who's caught your eye."

Beca swallowed and avoided looking at Chloe. "I think I need to tell a few more people before I'm ready to dive into that."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Why don't you start by calling your dad. If he starts ranting and raving, just hang up. You don't need to listen to him."

"You're right," Beca said. "I think I'm going to do it now before I lose my nerve."

"I'm going to take a walk on the beach to give you some privacy," Chloe said.

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. "Thanks, Chlo," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too," Chloe said and pulled out of the hug. "Call your dad."

"I will," Beca said.

Chloe pulled her socks off and dropped them into her shoes. She then made her way out of the house and down to the beach. She stopped and looked around for a minute before she started walking.

Chloe had been walking for about ten minutes, thinking about Beca the whole time, when she decided to turn and head back. She wanted to be there for Beca in case things went badly with her dad.

Chloe made her way back to Beca's and was surprised to hear someone yelling her name. She looked up to see Beca running toward her. Chloe started jogging to meet Beca.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as soon as Beca got to her.

Beca grabbed Chloe and swung her around. "You were right," Beca said as she set Chloe down. "My dad said the same thing my mom did. I want to call Stacie and Aubrey next, and I want you there when I do."

Chloe laughed and hugged Beca. "Let's go."

Beca and Chloe ran back, hand-in-hand, to Beca's house. They brushed the sand off their feet and entered the house.

Beca pulled out her phone and called Stacie. Chloe sat with her while she told Stacie and Aubrey. The girls were accepting of course and teased Beca about the mystery woman who awakened her sapphic desires.

"Stop it," Beca said, blushing. "I'm not sure anything will happen there, so for now, I'm going to let it be."

"When are you going to tell the rest of the Bellas?" Stacie asked.

"When they're all here next week for my birthday bash," Beca said.

"You know they won't care, right?" Aubrey asked.

"I know," Beca said. "But I want to be the one to tell them. I don't want them to hear it on TMZ or read it in some tabloid."

"Good for you," Stacie said. "Now, we'll see you in a week. Maybe we'll even get you laid while we're out there. I'm sure there are plenty of gay bars to check out."

"No, no, no," Beca said, shaking her head.

Chloe frowned at this. She hopes Stacie was making a joke and wasn't being serious.

"Stacie," Chloe said. "I don't think Beca's quite there yet. Let her do things on her own terms in her own time."

"I'm just yanking her chain, Chloe," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Thank, God," Beca mumbled, before saying a bit louder, "We'll see you guys next week."

"Can't wait, Beca," Aubrey said. "Bye, Chloe."

"Bye, Brey," Chloe said. "Bye, Stacie."

"Bye," Stacie said, and the call ended.

Beca sat staring at the counter with a furrowed brow.

"You okay, Becs?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Beca said. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. All this has actually been much easier than I thought it would be. And, I have you to thank for that."

"That's what I'm here for," Chloe said. "I told you I'd help you through this, and it wouldn't be as bad as you were making it out to be."

"You're right," Beca said. She suddenly jumped up. "And as a thank you, I'm taking you to Brunch."

"I should change first," Chloe said, looking down at her shorts and tank top.

"You look fine," Beca said. "I'm not changing. This is LA, and I know a beachside diner that serves a great Brunch."

"Okay, then," Chloe said. "Let me put my shoes on, and I'm ready."

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

A week later, Chloe used Beca's car to pick Stacie and Aubrey up at the airport. They headed to Beca's, and Chloe was regaling them with all the things she and Beca had been doing.

"Beca's at the studio," Chloe told them. "She'll be home later, and we thought we'd order pizza or Chinese for dinner. We know you'll be tired early because of the time difference, so we decided to have a quiet night in."

"LA agrees with you, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"More like, Beca agrees with her," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Don't, Stacie," Chloe said. "I'm having a hard time with this since Beca won't tell me who the mystery woman is."

"I can't believe you don't see it," Stacie said, shaking her head.

"Stacie, don't, okay?" Aubrey said. "I know you have your theories, but let's leave them be for a bit."

"Theories?" Chloe asked. "Theories about what?"

"Not what, who," Stacie corrected Chloe. "I think you are the reason that Beca became aware of her sexuality."

"What? No way," Chloe said. "She said she didn't realize she had feelings for the woman until about six months ago."

"Which is exactly when you two lost touch," Stacie said. "You know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder. I think she realized that she missed you so much because she was in love with you."

"I don't know," Chloe said, confused and unsure of herself.

"Don't worry too much about it, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Maybe Beca will tell us once the Bellas are all here. Then we'll all know. But, for what it's worth, I think Stacie may be on to something."

Chloe looked at Stacie in the rearview mirror and caught Stacie grinning back at her.

"Well, here we are," Chloe said as she pulled into Beca's drive.

"Holy shit!" Stacie said, her mouth agape as she saw Beca's house. "That picture she sent did not do this place justice."

"It is quite the house," Aubrey said as they all got out of the car.

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

Beca came home and greeted her new house guests. They decided to order pizza and were sitting around the living room, talking and laughing. Beca noticed that Chloe seemed a bit off but didn't say anything.

It was close to nine, and Aubrey and Stacie both started yawning.

"Looks like someone is ready for bed," Beca said. "This is about the same time that Chloe was ready to crash her first night here."

Chloe gave a small chuckle. "Told you, the time difference is a killer."

"We're sorry, Beca," Stacie said mid-yawn. "We'll be better in time for your birthday party."

"Why don't you two go to bed?" Beca said. "Chloe and I will clean up down here. We can talk in the morning about what you want to do tomorrow."

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey said.

"Have a good night," Chloe told Aubrey as she hugged her.

Chloe hugged Stacie next and wished her a good night as well. The two Bellas went upstairs, and Chloe and Beca started cleaning up their dinner trash.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beca asked Chloe as they finished.

"What? Um, yeah, I'm fine," Chloe said unconvincingly.

"Come on, Chlo," Beca said. "I can tell something's wrong. You can tell me."

"It's just something Stacie said," Chloe finally told Beca. "It's given me something to think about, and I'm still trying to process it. I'll talk to you once I've figured things out. Okay?"

"Fair enough," Beca said.

Beca was interrupted further by a knock on the door. Beca furrowed her brow. "Who could that be? I thought the rest of the girls weren't coming until tomorrow."

Beca hurried over to answer the door. She was surprised to see Amy standing in front of her.

Amy grabbed Beca in a bear hug and dropped her when she saw Chloe standing behind her.

"Chloe!" Amy said, grabbing her in a hug. "I didn't think you were going to be here."

"Of course, I'd be here," Chloe said with a laugh as Amy set her down. "I couldn't miss Beca's thirtieth birthday, could I?"

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Ames," Beca said. "But why are you here?"

"I heard the rest of the Bellas were invited to stay here," Amy said. "So, I knew that since I'm your best friend, the invitation extended to me."

"Oh, um, right," Beca said, looking at Chloe with her eyes wide. They had already determined who was sleeping where because they thought Amy was staying in a hotel. "Amy, would you like a drink?"

"Sure," Amy said. "Got any beer?"

"Sure do," Beca said. "Um, Chlo, can you help me in the kitchen."

"Sure, Becs," Chloe said. "Excuse us for a minute, Amy."

Amy waved her off and sat down on the sofa. Beca was waiting for Chloe when she entered the kitchen.

"Okay, so I don't have a spare room for Amy," Beca said. "So, I thought she could stay in your room, and you can stay in mine with me."

"Um, what?"

"Amy can sleep in your room, and you'll stay in mine," Beca repeated. "We've shared a bed before. Or do you have a problem sleeping in the same bed now that you know I'm bi?"

"You know me better than that, Beca," Chloe said, sounding hurt. "I'll stay in your room with you. It makes the most sense."

"Good," Beca said. "Thank you."

Chloe got a mischievous grin on her face. "I'm a cuddler. So, don't say I didn't warn you when you wake up cuddling with me."

"I'm well aware of your cuddly nature," Beca said. "I think I'll live through it."

"I'll get my stuff and move it to your room," Chloe said.

Chloe left the kitchen, and Beca grabbed a beer for Amy. Chloe came back down, and the three girls chatted for a little while before deciding to go to bed.

Beca changed into her pajamas first and was lying in bed when Chloe came out of the Master Bathroom. Chloe climbed into bed and snuggled down under the covers. Beca wished her a goodnight and turned off the side lamp.

The two women laid awake for a bit, each acutely aware of the other in bed with less than a foot between them. They both finally succumbed to sleep.

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

The next morning, Beca woke to find Chloe's face just inches from her face, smiling at her. They were wrapped up in each other, and Beca pulled her head back a bit to look in Chloe's eyes.

"You're staring," Beca whispered. Why she was whispering, she didn't know.

"I know," Chloe whispered back. "I'd forgotten how pretty you are in the morning."

Beca blushed. "Yeah, right. You're the one who always looks put together, especially in the morning when you first wake up. You're beautiful, Chlo."

Chloe felt her cheeks warm at the compliment.

"Chloe, I-"

"Beca, I-"

They both chuckled. "You go first, Becs," Chloe said.

"I, um-" Beca started and then stopped. "You're the woman I was talking about before."

Chloe pulled back in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Beca said, pulling back and sitting up as if to get out of bed.

Chloe stopped her. "Don't go," she said.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Beca said. "I hadn't planned on telling you but waking up next to you and seeing you staring at me. It just felt right."

"What are you saying, Beca?"

"I'm saying that I think I'm in love with you."

Chloe's breath hitched a bit, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you, too," Chloe said through her tears.

"Really?" Beca asked, looking at Chloe's face.

Chloe nodded. "I think that's why Chicago and I started drifting apart. I realized that I wanted to be around you all the time. I missed you more than I ever missed Chicago when he had to leave on a mission. I think I've loved you since Barden, but you were straight, so I kept it to myself. But now-."

"Now that you know I'm bi, you have a shot," Beca finished for her, smiling.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "So, do I have a shot with you?"

"I just told you I'm in love with you," Beca said, pulling Chloe to her. "I think you more than have a shot."

"Can I kiss you?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but I'm nervous," Beca said. "I've never properly kissed a girl before."

"Don't worry," Chloe said, leaning in. "I promise to be gentle."

Beca closed her eyes and moved her head forward until their lips met. She let out a soft moan, and Chloe put an arm around Beca's neck to pull her in closer and deepen the kiss.

Beca pulled back to catch her breath. "Wow," Beca said, leaning her forehead against Chloe's. "If I had known kissing girls was like this, I'd have kissed you a long time ago."

Chloe let out a small laugh and looked into Beca's eyes. "So, what does this mean?" Chloe asked softly.

"I want to be with you, Chloe," Beca said. "In a relationship. I know with you by my side, I'll be able to come out to my fans and the world, and we'll have a happy life together. I hope you want that, too."

"I do," Chloe said. "But first, we need to tell the Bellas."

"You're right," Beca said nervously. She chewed on her bottom lip and asked, "Can I kiss you again?"

Chloe didn't say anything; she pulled Beca to her and smashed their lips together.

_**~~ Beca's Turing The Big 3-0 ~~**_

Beca and Chloe were kept from being alone by the arrival of the rest of the Bellas. Everyone was shown to their rooms and gathered in the living room. After more chatting and catching up, Beca cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I, um, have something I need to say," Beca said. She looked over to Aubrey and Stacie; they were smiling and nodding at her. She looked to her left to find Chloe standing next to her. She smiled.

"I've been confused for a long time and finally came to the realization that I am bisexual," Beca said. "I have not come out publicly yet, but I'm working up to it."

"Did you realize this about yourself because of Chloe?" Amy asked.

"What?" Beca asked, shocked that Amy asked.

"Don't look so surprised," Amy said. "I shared a room with you and then a tiny apartment. I noticed things."

"So, is Chloe the reason you figure out you were bi?" Jessica asked.

Beca looked at Chloe, and Chloe looked back at her. Beca raised her brow, and Chloe shrugged and nodded her head.

Beca turned to look at the expectant faces of the Bellas. "Yes, she is."

The girls smiled and congratulated Beca.

"Are you two a couple now?" Aubrey asked.

"We are," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand and standing closer.

"It's all new to me," Beca said. "So, give us some space, please. I don't want to mess this up."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"This calls for a celebration," CR cried out. "Let's get some drinks and toast the newest Bella couple."

"I've got just the thing," Beca said. "Can you help me, Chlo?"

"I'd be happy to," Chloe said.

The entered the kitchen, and Beca went to the garage. She looked in the refrigerator she had out there for the beer and wine she had purchased for the girls and pulled out a bottle of champagne. She grabbed a few beers and a bottle of wine as well.

When she came back to the kitchen, Chloe was leaning against the counter, watching Beca. Beca set the bottles down and went to stand in front of Chloe. She put a hand on either side of Chloe and leaned in slightly.

"About this kissing thing," Beca said as she leaned in and started kissing Chloe.

Chloe kissed her back, and they broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Everyone was wondering where the drinks were," Stacie said from the door.

Beca gave Chloe a quick peck and pushed off from the counter.

"Right here," Beca said as she grabbed some glasses for the champagne.

Stacie grabbed the wine and champagne, and Chloe grabbed Beca.

"I love you," Chloe whispered, pulling Beca into another kiss.

"I love you, too," Beca said once the kiss ended.


End file.
